Geoshea's Creepypastas
Creepypastas from the Geroshea's Creepypasta wiki The Loud House: Enough Is Enough # Lori Loud - Died of blood loss after Lincoln smashed her cellphone in her face. # Lynn Loud - Strangled by Lincoln. # Leni Loud - Killed by Lincoln with a pair of scissors. # Lola Loud - Killed by Lincoln with a baseball bat (Although, due to her face being cut multiple times, it is unknown that this is how he killed her). # Luna Loud - Head smashed by Lincoln with her guitar. # Lucy Loud - Burned to ashes by Lincoln. # Lily Loud - Choked to death on a plastic toy. # Lana Loud - Killed by Lincoln. It is unknown how he killed her. # Lisa Loud - Killed by Lincoln. It is unknown how he killed her (Although, in a fan-made video of this Creepypasta, she is said to have died in the middle of a science experiment). # Lincoln Loud - Hung himself. We are number one, but it's a Creepypasta reading # Stingy - Hung himself. # Pixel - Hung himself. # Trixie - Hung herself. # Ziggy - Hung himself. # Stephanie - Hung herself. # Mayor Milford Meanswell - Hung himself. # Robbie Rotten - Hung himself. # Sportacus - Killed when LazyTown was destroyed. It is unknown how he died. # Everyone in the narrator's hometown (except the narrator) - Killed possibly by the LazyTown cast. It is unknown how they killed them. Dora's Real Life # Dora - Hung herself. Wow Wow Wubbzy - The Party # Walden - Thrown out a window by Wubbzy. # Widget - Shot six times by Wubbzy. # Kooky Kid - Shot in the head by Wubbzy. # The rest of the party guests - Shot by Wubbzy. It is unknown if Daizy was killed or not, she could have escaped since she wasn't mentioned. # Buggy - Killed by Wubbzy. # Wubbzy - Stabbed in the chest by a police officer. # Police Officer - Killed by Wubbzy with a knife. Mobysuicide.avi # Tim - Killed by Moby with a knife. # Moby - Pulled out his own wires. Caillou Says Goodbye to Gilbert # Gilbert - Injected with poison. # Caillou - Died of cancer. Alpha and Omega Creepypasta: Haunted A&O DVD # Kate (Alpha) - Mutilated by Humphrey. # Numerous Wolves and Forest Animals - Killed by Humphrey. # Lilly - Torn apart by Humphrey. # Humphrey - Blew his head off with a shotgun. # Kate (Human) - Shot herself. # Jon - Brutally attacked by Humphrey. # Katie - Hung herself. # Chris - Shot himself. Sesame Street Episode 666 # Jim Henson - Killed and eaten by Cookie Monster. # Grover - Fell off a plane. # Big Bird - Drowned. # Ernie and Bert - Hung themselves. # Kid - Brains eaten by his/her zombie mother. # Narrator - Possibly killed by Elmo. Aqua Teen Hunger Force Lost Episode # Snake - Cut open by Frylock with a laser. # Master Shake and Meatwad - Killed by Frylock with a laser. # Carl - Cut open by Frylock. Happy Tree Friends Lost Episode - Toothin' On a Dog # Lumpy - Torn apart by Whistle. # Giggles - Arm ripped off by Whistle. # Flippy - Decapitated by Whistle. # Russell - Mauled by Whistle. # Sniffles - Killed by Whistle. # The Mole - Mutilated by Whistle. # Cuddles - Attacked by Whistle. # Toothy - Hung himself. ICarly Lost Episode: "Last Show" # Carly - Crushed by something really fast. # Sam - Crushed by something really fast. # Freddy - Shot himself. Girl Meets World: The Violent Tornado # Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, Auggie, and Topanga - Sucked into the tornado. # Cory - Shot himself. Goodbye Spongebob # Sandy - Killed in a plane crash, as Patrick claimed. # Spongebob - Hung himself. Lightning McQueen's Death # Lightning McQueen - Crashed into a wall. Jonathan's Depression # Gabriel Garza - Eye pulled out, limbs broken/twisted, and heart cut out by Jonathan. # Red Puckett - Eyes pulled out and shoved down her throat, legs torn off, and heart cut out by Jonathan. # Gru - Axed in the back by Jonathan. # Norbert the Minion - Crushed by Jonathan. # Toon Link - Eyes stitched up, neck cut, and teeth pulled out and buried into a rotten carved stump by Jonathan. # Ico - Stabbed in the eye by Jonathan. # Yorda - Burned and left arm ripped off by Jonathan. # Coraline Jones - Stabbed in the chest, legs ripped in half, and eyes pulled out by Jonathan. # Norman Babcock - Stomach ripped open and guts pulled out by Jonathan. # Athaga Prenderghast - Killed by Jonathan. Not mentioned in the story, but it was confirmed by writers. # Bernard Bear - Eviscerated by Jonathan with a chainsaw. # Victor Von Dort - Decapitated by Jonathan. # Victoria Everglot - Stomach cut open and entrails pulled out and cut up by Jonathan. # Emily the Corpse Bride - Killed by Jonathan. It is unknown how he killed her. # Hiro Hamada - Hung and face cut multiple times by Jonathan. # Baymax - Killed by Jonathan. Not mentioned in the story, but it was confirmed by writers. # Jak - Nailed to a cross upside down, face peeled off, and stomach cut open by Jonathan. # Daxter - Boiled by Jonathan. # Caesar, Cornelia, Blue Eyes, Maurice, Rocket, Luca, and other apes - Torn apart and splattered against walls by Jonathan. # Iken J. Yanguburu and Naomi Canbell - Eyes pulled out and faces scratched by Jonathan. # Shougo - Hung by Jonathan with his own intestines. # AAAA - Bludgeoned by Jonathan with a hammer. # Violet - Burned by Jonathan, with her skin repeatedly melting off. # Structure - Killed by Jonathan. It is unknown how he killed him. # Kozu - Organs pulled out by Jonathan. # Adventurer - Arms and legs cut off by Jonathan. # Misuzu Makihara - Smothered by Jonathan. # Mavis, Dennis, and Dracula - Killed by Jonathan. It is unknown how he killed them. # Frankenstein, Wayne, Murray, and Griffin - Even though not mentioned in the story, possibly killed by Jonathan, but they could have ran off while he was killing the other MYCUNs. # Jonathan Loughran - Burned in an electric chair. # Woman - Sliced her own throat with a knife. # Boy - Choked to death. # Girl (possibly Gabe's sister) - Shot by a man (possibly Gabe's father). Character Elimination Lost Episode # Elimanted Characters - Axed by Molly. # Alien - Axed by Molly. # Slenderman and Jason - Axed by Molly. # Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Spongy - Axed by Molly. # Pikachu, Godzilla, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Emmet, Mario, Luigi, Creeper, Ghast, Squid, Baby Mooshroom, Sonic, Pac Man, Tails, Mega Man, Batman, Spiderman, The Hulk, and Blocky - Axed by Molly # Mothra, Firey, Ender Dragon, Wander, Leafy, and Foxy - Axed by Molly. Cow and Chicken: Series Finale # Cow and Chicken's Parents - Turned into zombies and killed. It is unknown how they were killed. # Zombies - Shot by Cow and Chicken. # Cow and Chicken - Torn apart by zombies. # Almond - Decapitated by Stan. The Powerpuff Girls: The Black Hole # Bubbles and Blossom - Sucked into the black hole. # Buttercup - Sucked into the black hole. Squidward's Suicide 2 # Squid Boy - Arm broken, stabbed in the stomach, neck snapped, and head sawed off by Squidward. # Squidward Tentacles - Stabbed in the heart by the female squid with a pair of scissors. Lost Wordgirl Episode: The Last Word #Wordgirl Animation Group - Died of an unknown cause. #Wordgirl - Possibly died. Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty: Extended Edition #Unknown Person - Skeleton seen in the desert image. #Princess Aurora - Died after jabbing her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. #Flora, Fauna, and Merriwether - Disintegrated by Maleficent #Prince Phillip - Impaled by Maleficent with her staff. Mulan: Extended Edition #Man - Sliced in half by Shan Yu with a sword. #Yao - Cut apart by a hun with a sword. #Li Shang - Neck broken by Shan Yu. #Mulan - Stabbed by Shan Yu and kicked through the palace window. #Mushu - Possibly killed by Shan Yu. Frozen Lost Clip #Elsa - Dismembered by Anna. #People of Arendelle (including Kristoff, Sven, Prince Hans, etc.) - Murdered by Anna in numerous ways. #Anna - Dismembered by Olaf with a chainsaw. #Narrator - Killed by Olaf. Zootopia - IMIN.mov #Narrator's Friend - Died of an unknown cause, it's possible he was killed by Judy Hopps' ghost. #Cashier - Stabbed to death by Judy. #Police Warden - Stabbed to death by Judy. #Judy Hopps - Died after torturing herself. The Loud House - Lost DVD #Leni Loud - Died of blood loss after eating a bottle of cyanide. #Lisa Loud - Ran over by a truck. #Lucy Loud - Stabbed by Luan. #Clyde McBride - Hung himself. #Jews - Killed by Lynn Sr. #Luna Loud and Lori Loud - Mutilated in a car crash. #Lana Loud - Stabbed to death by Lola. #Lola Loud - Hung herself. #Lily Loud - Eaten by a dog. #Luan Loud - Shot herself. #Lynn Loud - Fell off Lincoln's bed, snapping her neck. #Rita Loud - Stabbed by Lincoln. #Lincoln Loud - Stabbed himself. Category:Creepypastas Category:Horror films Category:Animation Category:TV Shows Category:TV Category:Lost Episodes Category:Cartoons Category:Parodies Category:Video games